Those Eyes
by Exhume Symbiosis
Summary: "Green eyes, you are the one that I wanted to find." Songfic. One-shot. Fluff. Kenlos. Slash.


**One-shot songfic time! Kenlos style. Second Kenlos fic. Based off of Green eyes by Coldplay. Oh, and happy late birthday Carlos! I love you!**

* * *

><p><em>Honey, you are a rock<em>

_Upon which I stand_

* * *

><p>Kendall was my rock. He meant the absolute world to me. He didn't know it yet, but I planned on telling the green-eyed boy soon. Every time I got the confidence up, it'd drop as soon as I saw Kendall talking to Jo Taylor.<p>

Kendall didn't have interest in Jo, he had told me before. Jo had interest in Kendall though.

I loved Jo like a sister. She was a great friend. If I told her to back off, she would, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"Carlos." Kendall smiled as he walked into apartment 2J.

"Hi!" I faked a smile.

"Do you like Coldplay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got their new CD today!"

"Seriously? Let's listen to it."

Kendall nodded, grabbed his CD played, popped in the CD and we plugged the ear buds in.

* * *

><p><em>And I come here to talk<em>

_I hope you understand_

* * *

><p>We silently listened to the soft music that filled out ears. Eventually, we got to a song with a guitar strumming in the background. I liked the song but liked it a lot more when I grabbed the CD case and looked at what song it was.<p>

It was called 'Green Eyes'.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Green Eyes, yeah, the spotlight<em>

_Shines upon you_

* * *

><p>As we continued to listen to the music, I let my thoughts travel. They traveled to when I first saw Kendall sing and dance in front of Gustavo as he stood up for James. (AN: Big Time Audition)

I knew Kendall should be famous right then and there. He just shined.

* * *

><p><em>And how could anybody deny you?<em>

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter, now that I've met you_

* * *

><p>As I remembered that, I went further into my memory. To the day I met Kendall. We were in the fifth grade.<p>

My parents were just going through a divorce and I was extremely upset about it. I walked into class, seeing that there was a new student sitting at the desk next to mine.

"Hi." The green-eyed boy smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back, despite my mood.

"I'm Kendall."

"I'm Carlos."

"I like that name."

"Thanks, you have cool eyes."

Kendall smiled and thanked me. From that day out, Kendall and I were best friends. We told each other everything.

I told Kendall about the divorce and he was there for me the whole time. He made me feel better about any problem that came my way.

* * *

><p><em>And honey you should know<em>

_I could never go on without you_

* * *

><p>I snapped back to reality and looked over at Kendall. He met my gaze and smiled. I smiled back and looked back at the ground.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, pausing the music.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem in really deep thought..."

"Oh, I'm fine." I reassured him.

Kendall stared me down. "Carlos, I know when you're lying. Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's... weird."

"You can tell me _anything. _Nothing is going to ever change anything between us."

* * *

><p><em>Honey, you are the sea upon which I float<em>

_And I came here to talk and I think you should know_

* * *

><p>"It will ruin our friendship. Trust me." I looked away from his green gaze and got off the couch. Before I could walk away, Kendall grabbed my hand.<p>

"No. It won't. Carlos, sit back down, please."

"Kendall..."

Kendall pulled my back into the seat, a little closer than before.

"Please tell me."

* * *

><p><em>Green eyes, you are the one that I wanted to find<em>

_And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

* * *

><p>I sighed and sat down.<p>

"I... kinda, sorta..." I paused.

"Go on."

"...have feelings for you."

I didn't meet Kendall's gaze.

"Why are you scared of that ruining our friendship? This is great!"

"W-what?" I replied, confused.

"I've been dropping hints for eternity, Carlos. I'm glad you finally caught on."

"No, I didn't... wait so... WHAT?" Carlos asked again, still confused.

"I have feelings for you too." Kendall chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

><p><em>Cause I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter since I met you<em>

_And honey, you should know that I could never go on without you_

* * *

><p>"Well, what now?" I looked over at Kendall who had been staring at me for a while.<p>

"Come here, my little Carlitos." He pulled me into him and embraced me in a big bear hug.

I began to hug him back.

"_Your _little Carlitos?" I smirked.

"Yep. All mine." Kendall smiled into my hair, still hugging me.

"So we're... together?"

"Yep. Hopefully, for a very long time."

* * *

><p><em>Green eyes, you are a rock<em>

_Upon which I stand_


End file.
